The Problem
by myfavebookistheselection
Summary: After the one and I know there are lots of stories about America being pregnant but trust me you will like I'm sorry I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="font-family: Impact;" /spanspan style="font-family: Syncopate;" /spanspan style="font-family: Corsiva;" THE PROBLEM/span/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" CHAPTER ONE/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" It has been three months since Maxon and I said our "I dos" and gosh being a queen is hard work. Now I understand why Maxon was so busy all the time. Right now/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"is my only free time for the next six hours. I am enjoying my view of the garden from my balcony when all of a sudden a maid, I believe her name tag said Beverly,/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"came running to me. Her curtsy is fast and not typical. I know something is wrong. Beverly says " Your majesty there is a problem in the business room they say they/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"need you right away."/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"At that I burst into a half run half jog to the fourth floor business room. As I walk in I see Maxon, Camden, the national accountant for the country, and Mr. August Illea./p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"As I walk in they stand./p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"" No need." I reply to the action./p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""Now what is the problem?"/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"Maxon tenses, stands up and takes a deep breath before the words come out. "The southern rebels have gotten all of the eights to help work with them."/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""What?" I ask astonished./p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""It seems that the southern rebels want to persuade people that if they overthrow the throne that they will get better lives." Mr. Illea says while sitting back down./p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""Maxon, I thought you said the work on dissolving the castes were in action, why would eights out of all the castes be the ones that would be doing this. They are the/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"only ones moving up a caste." I reply in the most calm voice ever./p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""Well it seems most eights believe that the castes dissolving will not be useful." Maxon replies./p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"The second after he says that my watch goes off signalling that I have a meeting to attend./p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""I am sorry gentlemen, but I must go I have a meeting with the french ambassador, please excuse me." Even though I want to hear more I am kind of glad to get out of/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"there./p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"The whole meeting I am thinking to myself how could this have happened?/p 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

That night I am quiet about things to Maxon. I don't mention him not talking to me about this before or my busy schedule. I just lay there reading until he

comes in that night around 11 o clock.

"Hey" I say lamely.

"Hi my dear." He replies.

"Don't start that."

"Ok, so how was today."

"Fine I am just really tired so I think I am just going to go to sleep." I answer.

"Alright." He answers kissing my cheek moments after.

"I'll be in the shower." He yells over the running water.

"Ok, dont slip and hit your head and bust open your skull!" I yell over the water too.

"Ill try not to." He yells back with some sarcastic tone.

Around twenty minutes later I feel Maxon crawl into bed beside me.

"Night." he says.

I am silent hoping he doesn't know I am still awake.

"I know you're still awake." He whispers in my ear.

"God how do you always know?"

" Just something that I would like to keep a secret," He answers quietly.

"Fine I am awake, Ok I just don't feel like talking."I answer shortly then turn back over.

" What happened today?" He asked gently.

"Oh nothing I just only had ten minutes to think between meetings and umm you know what umm nevermind."

"No you were just about to tell me something." He answered sternly.

"I will not tell you until later."I say.

" Come on America you can tell me anything."

Thats the thing I know I can tell him anything. But this I would like to keep to myself for a while. I cant tell him that I am puking my guts out every morning and day.

I cant tell him that I am getting dizzy every time I stand up

I cant tell him i'm pregnant.

I mean could you imagine his reaction I will tell him sooner or later but not now.

As I turn over he says " Fine, I can always get out of you some how." A he reaches up to my neck I move away squeaking out a giggle.

"See, I sleep in the same bed as you I can always tickle you into telling me."

"Listen, Maxon I will tell you but right now is not the right time. Ok?"

"Fine, keep another secret from me cause we know how nicely the other one worked out." He says angrily while flipping over.

"Maxon, I can't tell you, it would completely affect your work."

"Thats why you have to tell me, America, I will be at meetings thinking of all of this horrible things, please just tell me."

I am quiet for a moment I take a deep breath and then exhale and the words come out easily, "I'm pregnant Maxon." After I say it I look in his eyes they are stunned and wide.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"What! How could this happen, I mean when did you find out?" Now he is pacing the room back and forth while I'm sitting on the bed.

"Maxon calm down."

"No. I won't calm down when did you find out!"

"Last week." I said weakly.

"Last week?Last week! And you didn't think this information was important for me to know?"

"No, I know I should've done it sooner but I wanted the timing to be right."

"Who else knows?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Only Marlee she was the one who noticed."

"And how did she notice?"

"I was getting a dress fitted and she was there and after she told me I looked a little bigger. Then she went and got pregnancy tests for herself and I thought hmm

might as well do it just so I know how to do it later. Then it was positive and hers was negative. So we tried again the same outcome I made her promise not

to tell anyone though."

By the end of saying that I was crying and had lost the ability to look him in the eye.

" I am such an idiot how could I have not noticed you are my wife for gods sake." He said out of breath while putting on his suit.

As he walks over to the door I ask "Where are you going?"

"Out I need to think." As he opens the door things get a thousand time worse Aspen. I can tell the question in his eyes why I was crying my eyes out and why Maxon

had his suit on with a single tear going down his cheek.

"What are you doing here?" Maxon asked irritated.

"Umm well I had some news but it looks like I walked in on something so I will go." Aspen responded.

"No. Stop. I am just going. Tell America what you have to say I will probably find out next week." Maxon says angrily as he looks back at me I can see the

disappointment in his that he just walks out!

Aspen enters and leaves the door open. I look at him and say

"Close it." He does so and turns back around.

"Whats wrong?" Aspen questions.

"Nothing what did you need to tell me?" I ask while wiping my eyes.

"I'll you if you will tell me after. Sound fair?" I give a single head nod.

A smile breaks across his face as he says,

"Lucy and I are getting married." His smile widens and I give him a grin.

" I knew you two would." I exclaim in my fakest ' happy' voice ever.

"Your turn." He says.

I start crying again. He tries to comfort me by putting his arm on my shoulders.

"Come on Mer you can tell me. You can trust me."

"Promise me you won't tell anyone."

"I promise."

"Umm I'm uhh pregnant." The last part I say quietly.

Instead of freaking out like Maxon a smile goes across his face.

"Congrats Mer," He says then looks into my eyes and says,

" Wait why are you crying. Shouldn't you be super I don't know like happy like normal girls"

"I can't be happy when it is going to go all over the news and people are going to know sooner or later and its going to be all over you know 'Royal Baby due in April.'

'Royal Baby is a boy' 'Royal Baby is said to be a girl', I don't want anymore attention I just want to be able to go to meetings and a normal queen."

"Come on Mer don't say that you know and so do I that you will be a great mom and you should be proud not ashamed." After that he gets up and leaves too.

Which leaves me alone with my thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"CHAPTER 4/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" After Aspen left last night, I went to sleep. Maxon didn't come back that night. I thought about calling in a sick day, but I have to put on a brave face/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" so I get dressed like normal and let Mary do my makeup and leave for the day. After a three hour boring budget meeting I have two hours to myself. I decide to go to/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"my old room that I had for the selection. Apparently it is custom to make it a museum type of thing. I dont like the idea of people looking in my room where i slept,/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"where i cried, where i went to the bathroom. As I sit there a guard runs in the room yelling " Hey you can't be in oh your majesty how are you today."/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""Im fine. I'm just thinking of all the memories."/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""I bet there are a lot of memories in here."/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""Im sorry I cant read your pin." I say embarrassed, thinking about the exact words Maxon said when I first met him./p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""Im Jack."/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""Well Jack thank you for doing your job and I will just be leaving." As I leave I touch him on the shoulder hoping I gave him the idea that he did nothing wrong./p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"After that I try to go to the garden but I am stopped by the same guard that stopped me on my first day here./p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"He says," I am sorry your majesty you are not aloud to go outside strict orders from King Maxon."/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"So I leave going to the only place I think is left to go. I go to the chapel. I sit right where me and Maxon said I do. I watched out the door thinking about the/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"day I walked in the doors how I couldn't see Maxons face and I was so relieved when I did. Thats all I needed so I left. I went back to my private room the queens study./p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"Sounds wierd but I can't change the name. So I go in and play on the piano a lullaby for a baby thinking that sooner or later I will be doing this for a real baby not/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"just a small alien monkey shaped human in my stomach. I cant play anymore so I look at how much time I have left I still have an hour so I go to the library and try/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"to distract myself it doesn't work. So I call for Marlee./p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"As she walks into the library I say "Close the door."/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"She does and says "Did you tell him?"/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""Yeah."/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""How did he take it?"/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""Terribly. I haven't spoken to him since last night he stormed out and now I really am embarrassed and ashamed."/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""America, you shouldn't be ashamed you should be excited, you should be looking at baby names, and looking at clothes for the baby, and Maxon shouldn't make you feel/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"that way."/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"She might have said that at the worst moment ever right as she started saying things about the baby Maxon apparently snuck in like he always does and says,/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""She is right I shouldn't make you feel that way."/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"At that Marlee runs out of the room. I am kinda irritated but at the same time relieved./p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""I have been looking for you everywhere, America I am sorry and Marlee is right you should be doing all that."/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""Maxon I have been doing that but I wanted to do it with you I was hoping when i told you that you would be kind of I don't know happy and want to do those things/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"with me I have already picked out the names."/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""Names?"/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""Umm I am two month pregnant don't i look a bit big for one baby."/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""Oh my god are you saying we are going to have more than one child?"/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""I hope not." Right as I said that the rebel alarm went off and Maxon and I both reacted as quick as we bursted into a full on run to the royal safe room./p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"Maxon made me run in front of him all the way there. This was the first rebel attack since the choosing ceremony. As we arrived it suddenly felt very empty. I am used/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" to have Maxon and his parents sitting on the thrones in the back of the room but now it is us. I sit on the right and he sits on the left of me. There is still one/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" extra chair for his parents. Apparently someone forgot to remove the third one and Maxons eyes wouldn't stop looking at it. From where I was I could see tears in his/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" eyes. The room also felt much emptier than usual because there are actually only about fifteen people in here when there once was more than thirty. There was us/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" silvia a few guards and some officials, no girls wailing their eyes out . I look over at Maxon and he looks at me and we sit there holding hands sitting on our/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"thrones./p 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey yall I'm sorry I haven't updated I'm totally busy but new updates coming soon I promise!**

**-myfavebookistheselction**


	6. Chapter 6

p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" CHAPTER 5/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" After around four hours of being in the safe room we were allowed out. Maxon told me to go straight back to our room. I did so with a small stop on the way./p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"I had to make sure Aspen and Lucy were OK. I knock on the door that is right next to Marlee and Carters room and am surprised when Lucy opens the door./p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""Oh your majesty." And she drops into a curtsy I hear Aspen yell from the back,/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" " Lucy whos at the door?"/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"She doesn't answer so he comes up and is surprised to see me there./p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""Oh America, what are you doing here?"/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"" Just making you guys are Ok so yeah bye." I practically ran from there to my room when I got there I closed the door and lay on my bed. What I didn't notice that/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"was Maxon was already there./p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""Hey." he says which startles me halfway to death./p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""God Maxon why are you so quiet all the time?"/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""Where were you?"/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""I was just checking on a few people making sure they were OK."/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""America we can't keep the babies a secret we have to tell people."/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""Maxon no do you" Maxon cuts me off./p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""America I set up a couple moments at the report and we are telling everybody so I suggest we call your family and tell them first."/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"So that is what we do I call mom told her that everyone and I mean everyone including Kota and Kenna need to be here. They show up in an hour around eight./p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" A guard comes and knocks on our door saying that they are waiting in the dining room. Maxon and I look at eachother and and both sigh he grabs my hand and/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"gives me a kiss knowing there is about to be hell to pay./p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"We walk in together holding hands and sit at the table in the front. I look at my family Gerard and May are in their pjs, Kota, Kenna, and James are still in their/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" outfits from the day, Astra is sleeping in Kennas arms. Mom is wide awake and ready to know what is going on. I can tell that May,mom,Kenna, and James are happy to/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"be here. But Kota is irritated and Gerard is almost asleep on the table./p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"Maxon clears his throat and says" We have some news." My whole family is staring at us even Kota. "Tomorrow we are having a few minutes at the report to announce that America/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" is ummm." I can tell how nervous he is so I finish the sentence./p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""To announce that I am pregnant." May screeches with confusion and excitement. Mom's mouth is dropped. Kenna and James are both smiling but I can still tell that they/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" are confused. Gerard is asleep and Kota gets up and runs out of the room. As Kota runs out of the room Maxon and I look at eachother. Maxon takes off charging towards/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" him when he hears Kota yelling " America is". Maxon does not get there fast enough and I hear Maxon cussing him out. It might be late but I know that somebody had to/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"hear him. All I could think was Oh my God what is Maxon gonna do to him. I run up to him and slap him on the face he reaches up and slaps me back which makes Maxon,/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" me, and my whole family gasp even Kota because he just realized that he slapped the queen of Illea. He tries to apologize but Maxon just calls the guards and I watch/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"them drag him to a jail cell. Maxon comes back to me holding my face in his hand kissing the cheek that was slapped and apologizing that this happened. After that/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"May ran over and gave me a hug touching my stomach asking what we were going to name the baby. After that everyone came over mom, Kenna, James. Even Gerard was/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" awoken they all asked what the babies name was going to be. Maxon even asked. Everyone was shocked that Maxon didn't know./p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"I finally said "Their names are going to be Anne and Micah."/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"I saw the connection in Maxons eyes Anne was one of my maids that dies in the attack that was during the choosing ceremony and Micah from the young boy that died/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"saving us when we met up with August and Georgia./p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""Wait!"Kenna yelled. "Your having twins?"/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"I blushed and answered, "Yes."/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"May was so happy her eyes were about to pop out while mom just stood there with a smile./p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"After they all left with happy faces and a bit of food Maxon and I came back to our room./p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""I am sorry about your brother." Maxon said as we crawled into bed./p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""It is ok he is just an idiot."/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""Yes an idiot that slapped my beautiful wife." He said with a wink. "And for that he must pay, I am thinking a week in jail."/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""Sounds good to me I say with a yawn while cuddling up to Maxon./p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"Nothing is going to prevent me for what might come tomorrow./p 


	7. Chapter 7

p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"2 chapters in one day!/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"strongSorry about about the short chapters I promise there will be a long one soon but without further a due here is /strong/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" CHAPTER SIX/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" It is Friday the report will come on in twelve hours revealing to the whole world my secret. I ask for a beautiful dress. I want to/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"not have to worry about one thing. As I get dressed for the day I know what will come later. I go a budget meeting, a meeting about the war that is about to come to/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"a end in New Asia, and a meeting about safety. By then it is six. I went to my room to have my new maids make me up to look pretty tonight. By the time I am done getting/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" ready it is 6:50. So I go down to the room where the report is filmed and I wait. Everybody comes filling in around me at about 6:55 Maxon looks at me and gives me/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"a nervous smile. I don't smile back I don't want to I am so nervous.I don't hear or listen to anything Gavril say until he says" Your Majestys I hear you have an/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"announcement for us." Maxon nods at me and we walk up to center of the stage and Maxon starts./p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""Illea we have some big news." As he talks I put on a smile./p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""This news will change everything." Maxon says./p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""America is pregnant." Maxon says. I hear gasps around the room I try to ignore them but I cant./p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""With twins." I mention then go back to my seat and zone out for the rest of the night./p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"After the report I go back to my own little study./p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" After about twenty minutes I hear a knock on the door./p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"I look through the little peephole and see it is Maxon./p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"I open the door and he runs closing the door behind him pinning me against the wall kissing me. After about two minutes he bends over and kisses my stomach./p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""America I love you so much and I cannot wait for my children to be brought to this world."/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"I smile at those words./p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""You were very good tonight Mrs. Shreaves. Nice way to be professional. I like that America almost as I like the free spirited one."/p 


End file.
